


Bruce Is In Trouble

by vesuvius (herculaneum)



Series: Billionaire Bad Boy [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clubbing, Drug Use, F/M, Guilt, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Murder Mystery, Overdosing, Season/Series 04, Slut Shaming, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herculaneum/pseuds/vesuvius
Summary: Bruce laid his head on the cool interrogation room table, finding it to be a slight remedy for his raging headache.“How do you take your coffee, kid?” Bullock asked from the doorway.“Black with sugar.” Bruce mumbled into the steel.“Alright, Jim should be with you in a bit.”Bruce sat up and frowned, “wonderful.” He said sarcastically.
Series: Billionaire Bad Boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170869
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Weeks later Bruce was high out of his mind watching Adelaide dance on the bar, her neon sparkly bralette leaving little to the imagination and her tight black high waisted shorts fuelling her party girl appearance.   
  


She giggled as a man way too old handed her a 20 and she flashed her tits at him.   
  


“Your friend is a whore.” Some douche who if he still went to school would’ve been in his class spoke in his ear and Bruce laughed.   
  


“I’m serious, my brother had her last week,” he took a drag of a cigarette and Bruce raised a brow, “said she was filthy.”

“Okay? Why are you telling me this?” Bruce asked, playing with the blunt between his fingers.

”Just looking out for a friend-“

”We’re not friends, bro, so there’s no need to look out for me.” Bruce quickly corrected, taking a sip of some drink Adelaide threw together, it was strong though therefore it was good, “I’m not her keeper, she’s her own person.”

Adelaide then hopped off the counter and stumbled her way over to Bruce, a big smile etched on her face, “Brucie, come dance with me!”   
  


She didn’t give him a chance to answer before pulling him to the center of the room, navigating the two of them through the mass of sweaty, gyrating bodies.

“I’m like, 90% sure I fucked that guy.” She giggled in his ear and Bruce laughed, holding onto her hips.

”His brother, actually,” Bruce murmured back, “said he paid for it.”

Adelaide just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around the billionaire’s neck.

”Anyways, I bought some Magic Mushrooms for us.” Bruce grinned and Adelaide’s eyes lit up, he led her off the dance floor and upstairs to one of the private rooms.

”How do you even take these?” She giggled, her pupils blown to absolute hell, it was clear she was still riding her ecstasy high.

”According to Ivy, you eat as much as you want, she doesn’t recommend eating the entire thing.” Bruce explained as he bit into it, taking around half the mushroom, Adelaide shrugged and ate the other half.

”You know, despite being an asshole in your own right, you’re the nicest guy I’ve ever slept with.” Adelaide admitted as she swayed along with whatever song the club was playing. 

”That means you have horrible taste, Adelaide.” Bruce deadpanned and the girl giggled, pulling him in for a kiss.

”Just take the compliment, asshole.”   
  


“Does it even count as a compliment?”   
  


“Oh, wow, okay so ecstasy and mushrooms do not mix.” Adelaide informed as she began walking like a newborn deer and Bruce laughed.

”Everything mixes when you’re drunk enough.” Bruce said and the two sat on the floor and let the effects take over.

”Is Selina your ex?” The question came so far out of left field Bruce didn’t think he heard her right.

”Selina? No, I mean, when I was younger I had a crush on her, but we never dated.” Bruce explained as the room around them alternated from being as bright as her top to as muted as his own green eyes.

”Well good, because I’m calling dibs.” Adelaide smiled and Bruce rolled his eyes.

”Okay Addie, okay.”

”She’s mean and hot, just my type.”   
  


“Again with these backhanded compliments, I’m not mean!” Bruce defended himself, he just wasn’t the most approachable person you could converse with.

”Is the room spinning for you as well?” Adelaide asked after a moment of silence and Bruce shook his head, the weed he took earlier causing him to nod off.

”Just bright, feel really floaty, ya know?” Bruce mumbled.

“Floaty is good, I like floaty.” She slurred.

”Did you really sleep with that guy for money?” Bruce asked, his brain to mouth filter running on low.

”He offered after he finished, I’m not gonna turn down $250 for mediocre sex.”

”Mediocre?” Bruce laughed and Adelaide laughed with him.

”I had to fake it, Bruce!” She giggled, leaning on him for support.

Bruce’s eyes widened and he had to ask, “do you fake it with me?”

”You know I don’t.”

”Yeah, I just wanted the ego boost.”

  
“Asshole.”

The two continued to go back and forth until they both passed out on the floor.

* * *

Bruce woke up in the same spot and frowned when Adelaide was nowhere to be found.   
  


Then Jim Gordon walked into the room and boy, he did not look happy.

The man threw a pair of handcuffs down at him and Bruce frowned, “what?” He croaked and Jim only rose a brow.

“Cuff yourself, or I will.” His voice was stern and Bruce chose to do as told, slipping the cuffs on without question.

Jim walked him out of the building and shoved him into his cruiser and Bruce grunted, Harvey gave him a weird look from the drivers seat.

”Has he even asked?” Harvey asked as they pulled away from the club and drove towards what Bruce could only assume was the station.

”Surprisingly no.” Jim replied, looking at him through the rear view mirror.

”I mean, last time we talked, you did threaten to arrest me.” Bruce spoke and both men glared are him.

”Shut up, Bruce.” Jim told him and Bruce nodded.

Once at the station Bruce was promptly put in the interrogation room, he sighed as he was cuffed to the table.

Bruce laid his head on the cool interrogation room table, finding it to be a slight remedy for his raging headache. 

“How do you take your coffee, kid?” Bullock asked from the doorway. 

“Black with sugar.” Bruce mumbled into the steel. 

“Alright, Jim should be with you in a bit.”

Bruce sat up and frowned, “wonderful.” He said sarcastically.

“Tone down the attitude kid, this shit ain’t looking too good for you.”

”I didn’t even do anything!” Bruce exclaimed, and Harvey just nodded like he didn’t believe him.   
  


“I also had the pleasure of calling Alfred.”

”Can someone please fill me in? I woke up to Jim ordering me to put on handcuffs.”

”Your girl is dead, Bruce.” Harvey informed him and Bruce felt his stomach lurch.   
  


“Excuse me?”

”Yeah, Adelaide Kings, 16, found behind the club this morning, Jim figured out the connection and then the bartender said you two went upstairs together.”

”Wait, wait, does Jim think I fucking killed her?!”   
  


“Everyone thinks you killed her.” Harvey corrected before leaving and Bruce could barely breathe.   
  


This was fucking bad.   
  


* * *

Alfred Pennyworth walked into the GCPD like a man on a mission and all officers knew better than to stand in his way.   
  


“Gordon!” The Brit yelled, marching up to the man, “what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

”Well I’m about to interrogate a suspect, what are you doing?” Jim asked and it took everything in Alfred’s power not to knock his lights out right then and there.   
  


“A suspect? For what crime?!”

”The murder of Adelaide Kings.”

Alfred’s face paled, “what?” He whispered, the girl had become a frequent visitor of the manor and despite her horrible influence, he quite liked her quick wit and how she made sure Bruce was safe.   
  
  


Alfred knew that Bruce would rather die than hurt her.

“I’ve got eyewitnesses reporting that she and Bruce were alone together for most of the night and well into the morning.”

”That means fuck all, Gordon!” Alfred snapped and walked back towards the interrogation room where he saw Bruce sitting, sipping on a cup of coffee.   
  


“It actually means quite a lot, Alfred.” Jim retorted before entering the room, leaving the butler outside.   
  


Bruce frowned at the sight of Jim, “how did she die?”

”Forensics haven’t come back, so you tell us.”

Bruce let out a manic laugh and ran his now cuffless hands through his hair, “I was asleep, Jim, I only fucking woke up when you got there.”

”Bruce, people saw you two leave together.”

”To get high! You really think I’d kill someone I consider a friend?”

”A year ago, no. Now? Bruce, I honestly don’t know.”

”Jesus Christ, you’re an asshole! What do you want to know? I’ll tell you everything I remember.”

”That's the best thing you could do right now.” Jim motioned for him to continue as he took out a notepad and pen.   
  


“We hung out all day at this abandoned loft right outside the narrows, pretty sure it’s where she was staying and she did two ecstasy pills-“

”Two?”

”Two,” Bruce reiterated, “I did half of one because ecstasy isn’t really my thing, it makes me feel all sweaty. We quickly got bored and then she suggested we go to this club, I said sure, we went and she got drunk while I smoked in that little seating area next to the bar-“

”Do you know what she was drinking?”

”I don’t know, I gave her my card and told her to get whatever she wanted. It smelled strong though.”   
  


Jim nodded shortly, “and then?”

”And then she started dancing on the bar and this dude came up to me started talking about how she hooked up with his brother for money-“

”Adelaide was a prostitute?” Jim asked and Bruce quickly shook his head.

”No, the guy just thought she was and she accepted the money anyways. Adelaide had money left over from when she was a runner for various rings.”

”Did she tell you this?”

”Yeah, it’s also how she got us some of the drugs we took, she’d get discounts and freebies.”   
  


“Okay, so what happened after she was danced on the table?”

Bruce took another sip of his coffee, “we danced together for a bit, and then I told her how I had some Magic Mushrooms and-“

”Bruce-“

”I’m not going to tell you where I got them, it doesn’t fucking matter. So we then went upstairs and we split the mushroom down the middle, I took half and she took half, and then we sat on the floor and talked until we both passed out, and then I woke up and she was gone.”

  
“What were you smoking?”

”Weed.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, can I go now?” Bruce asked and Jim nodded.   
  


“I’ll call you when forensics come back, okay?”

Bruce glared at him, “whatever.” He mumbled and Jim walked him out of the room where he was quickly engulfed in a hug by Alfred.   
  


“Have you gotten what you needed?” Alfred spat at Jim.   
  


“Not quite, don’t leave the city.”

Bruce said nothing as they left the GCPD but the second they stepped into the manor he collapsed on the floor, his body shaking with sobs.   
  


Alfred sat in front of him and watched silently, waiting for the boy to tire himself out, and it didn’t take long before Bruce fell asleep. The butler groaned as he then carried him up to his room.   
  


“Rest up, Master B.” He whispered, he would need all the energy he could find so they could clear his name. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”She didn’t deserve this, Alfred.” Bruce spoke weakly, his voice cracking ever so slightly, “she was such a fun person, even sober.”

Once again, Bruce sat at the interrogation table, this time Leslie was there too and that somehow made things even worse.   
  


“So tell me what happened.” Jim ordered and Bruce glared at him.   
  


“I already did.”

”Tell me again then.”

”Okay, to save time, I’ll paraphrase. We hung out, got high of ecstasy, went to a club, she got drunk, I got even higher off weed, we went upstairs, took half a Magic Mushroom, talked for a while and then fell asleep.”   
  


“Well her autopsy states that she began overdosing shortly before dying, but the main cause of death was blunt trauma to the skull.” Leslie explained and Bruce frowned.

”Meaning?” Bruce questioned.   
  


“That she started foaming at the mouth and your solution was to beat her to death.” Jim spoke plainly and Leslie gave him a look.   
  


“I didn’t fucking kill her, Jim, you know, I’m beginning to understand why half the city hates you and the other half wants you dead.”

”Thanks Bruce.” The man grinned and Bruce forced a smile in response.   
  


“Does her autopsy say what was used?”

”Police recovered a potential weapon.” Leslie said, dancing around the actual question.   
  


“If you two could stop treating me like a murderer, that’d be great.” Bruce snapped as he leaned back in his chair.   
  


“We’re just trying to find out what happened, Bruce.” Leslie reassured in her sickly sweet voice and Bruce laughed.   
  


“Well you aren’t gonna find out by riding me this damn much, I didn’t kill her and I don’t know who did.”

”Can you tell us what you know about Adelaide, Jim says you said she was a former runner, did she have any bad blood with anyone?”

”We didn’t talk about stuff like that, half the time we were too high or too busy having sex.”

”Did you use protection?” Leslie asked and both Jim and Bruce looked to her.

Bruce rose an eyebrow at her, “yes _mom_ , what the fuck kinda question is that? We weren’t exclusive and I don’t like the idea of catching something, so yeah, we used protection.”

”Did she tell you about any of her other partners?” Jim asked and Bruce shook his head.   
  
  


“The only one I know of semi-personally is this Spencer kid’s older brother, he’s the one who thought she was a prostitute.”   
  


“Does Spencer have a last name?” Jim questioned and Bruce frowned.

”Evans, why?”

”And his brother’s name?”

”All I know about the guy is that he’s not good at sex.”

Jim looked up from his paper with a face asking him to elaborate, “Adelaide said she had to fake it.”

”It?”

”An orgasm, Jim, Christ.” Bruce rolled his eyes, there was no possible way their relationship could go back to normal after this.

”Is it possible that Spencer could’ve come into the room where you and Adelaide were sleeping and take her?”

”I don’t think anyone _took_ her, if anything they would’ve waited for her to leave and follow her out.” Bruce sighed.

”What makes you say that?” Jim frowned.

”Because it makes sense? If someone came in a grabbed her she would’ve woken up and I would’ve woken up, it would’ve been less risky just to wait in another room or even outside the club for her to come out.” Bruce explained slowly, as if they were stupid, “Christ, aren’t you two supposed to be the experts on this stuff?”

”Leslie, go run the finger prints on our evidence please.” Jim said suddenly and Bruce gave the woman a small wave.

The second she left Jim reached across the table and slapped him, hard.

”What the fuck?!” Bruce exclaimed, holding his cheek.

”Watch how you fucking talk to her!” Jim snapped and Bruce felt like he was slowly losing his resolve. 

“Maybe you should watch how you treat your only fucking lead!”

  
“Yeah?”

“Yeah! I’m cooperating, I’m on my best behaviour, and you fuckers are still treating me like the bad guy.”

”So leave then, nobody is stopping you.” Jim taunted and Bruce nearly hopped the table to throttle him.

”I don’t give up on my friends, Gordon, I’m here because I want to put whoever killed my friend behind bars, you’re here for a pay check.”

”Excuse me?”

”You claim to care so much but you’re just as corrupt as the rest of them, congrats on becoming the exact person you hate. I’m leaving, call me when you have any new info.” Bruce grabbed his jacket and walked out of the the interrogation room.

He stepped outside the GCPD and frowned once he saw who was waiting for him, “what do you want, Selina?” He asked without even looking at her.

“Heard about your little friend, heard they think you killed her.” Selina’s tone was awkward, like she didn’t know what to say.

”And?”

”And I may have some info.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her, “I swear to fuck if you’re trying to extort me right now-“

”I just know we both need each other’s help right now.” Selina defended herself and Bruce couldn’t help the scoff that left his lips.

”You’re the absolute worst, Selina, I’m being investigated for the murder of my friend and you probably stole from the wrong people, am I correct? Did little Selina bite off more she can chew?”

”Okay, screw you.”

”Me?! Adelaide is fucking dead and you’re only going to help if you can get something out of it, why don’t you try being a decent person for once and help just because it’s the right thing?”

”You're lecturing me on my behaviour? Bruce the entire city hates you because-“

”Because of you! You thought watching me spiral would be fun and games and told me to go full asshole, but now I’m too big of an asshole, right? Now I’m too mean, right?!”

”Yeah, you are! You’re a complete douchebag!”

  
“I’m the douchebag? You’re the one using a dead girl as leverage!”

Selina opened her mouth to retort but Bruce quickly cuts her off.

”Go in there and tell Jim Gordon what you know or never talk to me again, don’t even think about approaching me and I swear to god if you ever show up at the Manor I’m having you arrested for trespassing.” Bruce threatened before leaving her on the steps of the GCPD.

* * *

Alfred greeted him once he came home and Bruce just ignored him, heading to the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

”Any new revelations, Master B?”

”She was OD’ing and someone then beat her to death.”

”And does Jim still think it was you?”

”Of course the smug bastard does, despite them having a possibly weapon in evidence, he’s still riding me like he found me covered in her blood.”

Alfred hummed, “anything else?”

”Yeah!” Bruce suddenly snapped and turned to face the man, “Selina has info on what happened but won’t give it up unless I help her with something, I don’t know why she think I’d let Adelaide become a fucking bargaining chip like that.” He ranted and Alfred sighed.

”Did you ask what she needed help with?”

”Of course not, and I’m not going to.” Bruce said as he took a sip of his coffee, “and then she had the balls to call me a douchebag, like Adelaide is barely in the fucking ground and she’s exploiting information that could not only give her the justice she deserves, but could also clear my name.”

“Once the story breaks, I think it’s best if we lay low.” Alfred advised and Bruce sighed, knowing he was right.

“Do you think the club has security footage?” Bruce asked

”I’m sure they do, but you’d need a warrant to access them.”

”Not if you hack into them, you don’t.” Alfred’s eyes widened as Bruce made his way to the cave and he did his best to talk him down.

”Now, Master B, is this a good idea? This is a crime and it won’t necessarily prove your innocence.”

”What else am I supposed to do, Alfred?” Bruce was getting desperate and that worried the man, desperate people are easily taken advantage of, “please just tell me what to do.” 

Alfred hugged the boy tightly, “take a deep breath, and think this through.” He whispered and Bruce huffed, resting his head on his shoulder.

”She didn’t deserve this, Alfred.” Bruce spoke weakly, his voice cracking ever so slightly, “she was such a fun person, even sober.”

”Yeah?” Alfred prompted him to continue.

”I would say something stupid and she would just cackle, like it was the funniest thing she’d ever heard.”

”What else?”

”She either smelled of roses or alcohol, there was no in between.” Bruce smiled softly, “she was the greatest, Alfred.”

“She was surprisingly responsible.” Alfred agreed and Bruce chuckled, wiggling out of his hold.

”I need to do this for her.”

”I don’t disagree, just do it the right way, Master B, getting locked up for obstruction isn't going to help her.”

”Will you help me?” And Alfred was offended that the boy even thought he had to ask.

”Always, Master Bruce.”


End file.
